


For You

by Shelly_Harmon



Series: Danny's Ringtones [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10111550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly_Harmon/pseuds/Shelly_Harmon
Summary: Thank you ALL for the wonderfull reviews and support. Keep it flowing to keep the muse rolling!Other news. I gift this work to the lovely BabyCSwarek who requested it. Thank you for giving me a reason to use one of my favorite songs! Hope this does it justice.As a reminder any and all feel free to request a song. I'll add it to the que and press shuffle to see which song comes out next.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BabyCSwarek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyCSwarek/gifts).



> Thank you ALL for the wonderfull reviews and support. Keep it flowing to keep the muse rolling!
> 
> Other news. I gift this work to the lovely BabyCSwarek who requested it. Thank you for giving me a reason to use one of my favorite songs! Hope this does it justice.
> 
> As a reminder any and all feel free to request a song. I'll add it to the que and press shuffle to see which song comes out next.

Steve leaned back in the office chair. They’d done it again. Switched phone’s that is. Not listen to his wants. He wasn’t that masochistic to want to fuck up one of the best friendships that he’d ever had. He flipped the phone in his hands over and over again. He’d seen the faces on the screen and smiled. It was a lovely picture of him, Gracie and Charlie. 

  


Before the whole liver thing Steve had still had his reserve duties. He’d just come home from a weekend training away. He was still in his fatigues but he was grinning ear to ear as he held Charlie and Gracie squished herself to his side like an octopus. Both crying out, “UNCLE STEVE!” and running to him as Danny had come to pick him up from Pearl. Steve’s memory of that day was priceless in the man’s eyes. 

  


He’d taken picture of Danny and the kids with him. In his pocket to remind him if he was reactivated that he had  _ every reason _ to make it  _ home _ . That there was  _ no other option _ , but to make it home. Tucking his phone into his pocket he quirked a grin and left the office to go grab lunch for everyone that was still here. Danny was in Vegas with Gracie again for competition. 

  


\---H50---

  


Steve had never made it back to the office that day. He’d called Chin and told him he was being reactivated and to have him notify Danny. Danny had called him right before he’d had to ship out and told him that he better not get captured, shot, blown up or killed. That he better make sure that his “neanderthal animal ass” home safe.

  


He promised that he would holding the phone just a fraction tighter and made sure that picture was in his pocket safe and sound.

  


\---H50--

  


“ _ All I saw was smoke and fire; I didn’t feel a thing; But suddenly I was rising higher; And I felt like I just made; The biggest mistake; When I thought about my unborn child; When I thought about my wife; And the answer rang out clear; From somewhere up above; No greater gift has man; Than to lay down his life for love... _ ” 

  


A loud ringtone sounded in the hole that Steve and two other SEALs had been thrown in about two minutes after he’d found and turned on the dusty phone that had been in some of the gear they’d found had been tossed in as well. His eyes widened. He saw his own face and Gracie’s and Charlie’s on the screen beaming. 

  


“Thought you didn’t have kids?” one of his SEAL brothers questioned.

  


“I wish they were mine.” He gave a sardonic smile.

  


“Looks like they already think they are yours” the other said.

  


“ _ And I wonder, would I give my life; Could I make that sacrifice; If it came down to it; Could I take the bullet, I would; Yes I would, for you; Maybe you don’t understand; I don’t understand it all myself; But there’s a brother on my left and another on my right; And in his pocket just like mine; He’s got a photograph; And they’re waiting for him back home; It’s weighing on my mind; I’m not trying to be a hero; I don’t wanna die; But right now in this moment, you don’t think twice… _ ” the music kept blaring.

  


“You should answer that.” one said.

  


“She could get us back up.” the other replied.

  


“He… Danny is a he… And yeah he’d probably come get us himself. I know my civilian partner. He’s one Jersey Detective that you don’t fuck over…” Steve actually smiled at that.

  


The others grinned, “Why haven’t you married him yet?”

  


“Oh good… Never mind…” and steve’s shaky fingers struggled to answer it but he put the phone to his ear, “Hey Danno…” his eyes slipped closed and he struggled to swallow. “Yeah I can do that… Listen hug and kiss Gracie and Charlie for me. Tell them I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t make it home in time.” Steve slumped against the wall as he took comfort in Danny ranting at him for breaking his promise to them. He could hear Danny ask Chin to get them to Steve by “any means necessary”. He was so fucking blessed. 

  


While he’d willingly give his life for his country he didn’t want to. Not any more. Not after finding his home again.

  


\---H50---

  


Danny was sitting in the airport waiting for his connecting flight from Atlantic City, New Jersey to Honolulu, Hawaii. He’d had to fly out to his parents again because his dad had another heart attack. He was so worried about the man that had done his best to raise him. But at the moment he was more worried about Steve. Supposedly the Navy and Marines were pulling him out of the hell hole that  _ Danny _ himself had found him in, even if only by computer.

  


Looking at his phone he knew Steve should have made it to New Orleans by now. Maybe… He scrolled through his contacts- well Steve’s and clicked on his own name and pressed call. He listened to it ring mentally imagining hearing “For You” by Keith Urban somewhere behind him coming from Steve’s pocket. 

  


“ _ I wonder, would I give my life; Could I make that sacrifice; If it came down to it; Could I take the bullet, I would; Yes I would… _ ” he sang under his breath. Picturing Steve’s face at that moment. The mischievous smirk was the first thing to come to mind for him. As he softened his footsteps to sneak up behind Danny.

  


“ _ You don’t think about right; You don’t think about wrong; You just do what you gotta do, to defend your own; I’d do the same; For you; Yes I would.. _ .” He thought about the conversation he and Steve had, had years ago about that very thing. If it made you good or evil based on what you sometimes had to do in the field. Danny would forever say that Steve was good. Always so good. Sacrificing. Loyal. Kind. Generous. 

  


He could just picture Steve’s soft smile as Danny sang along with the song before he settled his hands on Danny’s shoulders whispering along, “I would give my life; I would make that sacrifice; Cause if it came down to it; Could I take a bullet; For you; Yes I would; I’d do it for you.” Steve whispered in that moment as his hands settled on Danny’s shoulders with a wide mischievous but soft smile. 

  



End file.
